


Can't Skate

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Winter Writing, Facebook: Keep Calm And Write Something, M/M, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Ruzek want's Jay to join him in a charity game of Ice Hockey... only there is one problem. Jay can't ice skate
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead
Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Can't Skate

If you looked at both Jay and Mouse, even their high school photos, you would think that one of them was the jock, the sporty one. And if you suspected that it was Jay who was good at all sports, then you would be wrong. Or at least that is what Jay would say. 

Jay had played football only because it was what his friends had done, but he was never great at the sport. Mouse however was amazing at sports despite the fact that he appeared to be more brains than brawn, whilst Jay was the opposite. After high school, once they had joined the Rangers, neither had really had the time for their hobbies. 

Neither really thought about it or mentioned it. Sure, Jay had a great understanding of Ice Hockey and how it was played, but he had only ever watched it. He had enjoyed watching the sport, but he couldn't actually play the sport, especially due to the fact that he couldn't ice skate. However, right now, as he sat in the bullpen of the Intelligence Unit trying to figure out how to stop Ruzek from signing him up to play ice hockey. 

“I can’t Ruzek,” he had kept the answer the same despite the fact that Ruzek kept trying to convince him that it was for charity and he couldn’t say no. He couldn’t decide what was worse, the fact that Ruzek wouldn’t let it go or the fact that Mouse was taking advantage of the situation. 

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Ruzek asked incredulously as he moved to sit opposite Jay and lean against Lindsay’s desk. It was as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. And to be honest, Jay wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, although he didn’t understand why. He had never said that he played Ice Hockey, nor had he ever mentioned that he was interested in playing a game of hockey either. “It’s hockey, didn’t you play in high school?” 

Before Jay could refute the claim, they were distrubed by Mouse spluttering in laughter and slapping his hand against his desk in an attempt to stop him from banging his head as he doubled over. All Jay could do was glare at the technical expert. Mouse was his best friend, in fact Mouse was his sanity and had been since the day that they had met, but at that exact moment, he was taking a strong dislike towards the other man. 

“Jay, play hockey?” Mouse spluttered out between fits of laughter. This drew the attention of the whole unit minus Voight and Olinski who were taking care of something that had cropped up from a previous case. “We are talking about Jay Halstead? Mr Two Left Feet, can’t even let go of the wall. We are talking about the same person here?” Mouse asked as he finally stopped laughing as sat up straight again. He didn’t even have the decency to look apologetic as he met Jay’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to laugh so much, Mouse,” Jay replied, although he couldn’t really blame Mouse. Their first date, way back when they were in High School, before everything with Allie, had been ice skating, and at first Mouse had thought that Jay was joking when he couldn’t get his balance and stay standing without holding on. But it hadn’t taken long before Jay fell onto the ice rink. It had been a disaster that had resulted in Jay having to go to the Emergency Room with a suspected broken ankle, which hadn’t been broken, but had been badly sprained enough for him to need crutches. 

“Do I need to remind you of the last time you went ice skating? I’m sure that Will still has photos from it,” Mouse replied before he looked around the team and settled his gaze on Ruzek. He hadn’t planned on ever getting this close to the team, he had already lost enough people that he was close to. But, he had learned that the Intelligence Unit was different. They were more than just a team, they were family, and whether he wanted to be a part of it or not, he was. “Ruzek, so long as I don’t need to be an officer or detective, sign me up. It’s been a while but trust me, I’m not as bad as Jay,” Mouse ordered with a small smirk that he directed towards Jay. 

“So, how does Jay know so much about playing hockey if he can’t ice skate?” The question came from Lindsay who had been chuckling ever since Mouse had made his first comment. At that point, Jay decided that he needed coffee. He would rather not be there as his boyfriend and partner decided to mock him with the rest of the team. 

  
  



End file.
